goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Davidddizor gets Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear arrested/Spanked by Selkie
Transcript cut to Daniel Tiger's birthday being held in his backyard pool on Jungle Beach with Act Like You Know by Fat Larry's Band playing on the radio, therefore making it a 1980s themed pool party Dad Tiger: "Happy birthday, Daniel Tiger!" Prince Tuesday: "Yeah! Have a very royally happy birthday, my friend." Daniel Tiger: "Thanks a lot, guys! You're the best!" Mom Tiger: "Here's Kirby's Adventure, Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Bros. 3, Zelda II: Adventure of Link, Metroid, The Legend of Zelda, and Donkey Kong for Nintendo Entertainment System." (offers them to Daniel Tiger) Daniel Tiger: "Thanks, mom." O the Owl: "Hoo hoo, here's a Blu-ray DVD of Aladdin: Diamond Edition for Blu-ray, 101 Dalmatians Diamond Edition for Blu-ray, The Lion King 1½ Special Edition for Blu-ray and a Blu-ray DVD player!" (offers them to Daniel Tiger) Daniel Tiger: "Thank you, O. You're the best! I like Aladdin!" Miss Elaina: "Here's The Lion King Diamond Edition for Blu-ray, Hercules for Blu-ray Peter Pan (1953) for Blu-ray, The Lion King Triple Pack for Blu-ray, it has all 3 movies, and The Lion King (Four-Disc Diamond Edition Blu-ray 3D)!" (offers them to Daniel Tiger) Daniel Tiger: "You're so kind, Miss Elaina. Thank you very much!" Prince Wednesday: "I got you a Simba plush and a Nala plush!" (offers them to Daniel Tiger) Daniel Tiger: "Why, thanks a lot, Prince Wednesday!" (hugs the Simba plush as he purrs happily) Katerina Kittycat: "My brothers and sister and I brought a highly improved and newly upgraded combo television unit, a highly improved and newly upgraded TV set for the Blu-ray player highly improved and newly upgraded 20-Inch Flat-Screen TV/DVD/VCR Combo. My brother is good at inventions and is a greatest student in our nieghborhood." Daniel Tiger: (blushes cutely) "Thanks, Katerina." Trevor Phillips: "I brought a Wii U, a Nintendo Wii, a Nintendo 3DS, a Nintendo Entertainment System, a Super Nintendo Entertainment System, a Nintendo 2DS, a New Nintendo 3DS XL and a Nintendo Gamecube and they all come with all of their accessories. I also got Aladdin, Super Mario World, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Super Mario Kart, Super Mario All-Stars, Mighty Morphon Power Rangers: The Movie, Kirby's Super Star, SimCity 2000, F-Zero, and Toy Story for Super Nintendo Entertainment System." (offers them to Daniel Tiger) Daniel Tiger: "Thanks Trevor. Always control your anger." Ash Ketchum: "I brought you an N64 console!" Brock: "Complete with games like Mario Kart 64, Pokemon Snap, Super Smash Bros., Mario Party 1, Mario Party 2, Mario Party 3, Wave Race 64, Pokemon Stadium, 1080 Snowboarding, Diddy Kong Racing, Pokemon Stadium 2, and Super Mario 64!" (offers it to Igor) Daniel Tiger: "Thanks a lot, Ash!" Pikachu: "Pika Pikachu!" (Translation: "You're welcome!") Brock: "I also got you a bunch of Lion King clocks." (offers them to Daniel Tiger) Daniel Tiger: Thanks, Brock." Brock's Vulpix: "Vulpix! (You're welcome.) Misty: "I also got you Pocahontas Two-Movie Special Edition for Blu-ray. It contains Pocahontas and Pocahontas 2: Journey To A New World." (offers it to Daniel Tiger) Daniel Tiger: "Thank you, Misty." Mom Tiger: "We brought you Magic School Bus DVDs and books!" (offers them to Daniel Tiger) Daniel Tiger: "Wow! Thank you, Mom and Dad!" Ms. Frizzle: "You sure do love our franchise. My students and I got a Playstation 1." (offers it to Daniel Tiger) Daniel Tiger: "Wow. Thank you." Carlos Ramon: "I also got you The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure for PS1." (offers it to Daniel Tiger) Daniel Tiger: "Gracias, Carlos." Wanda Li: "I got you The Lion King for Super Nintendo Entertainment System!" (offers it to Daniel Tiger) Daniel Tiger: (eyes sparkling with happiness) "Wow, I can't wait to be king like Simba!" Keesa Franklin: "I got you a Sega Genesis. I also got you The Lion King, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball, Aladdin, QuackShot Starring Donald Duck, Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse, Disney's Goof Troop, Power Rangers, Yoshi's Safari, Kirby's Dream Land 3, Pac-Man 2, Sonic 3D Blast and Toy Story for Sega Genesis." (offers them to Daniel Tiger) Daniel Tiger: "Thank you, Keesha." Keesha Franklin: "You're welcome." Dorothy Ann: "I got you a house upgrader. It will upgrade your house to maximum level 10." (offers it to Daniel Tiger) Daniel Tiger: "Wow. Now my brother and 2 sisters will have lots of room. Thank you." Dad Tiger: "Dorothy Ann is right. With this house upgrader, it will upgrade our house to maximum level 10 and we will have lots of room. Also, here's Pinocchio for Super Nintendo Entertainment System." (offers them to Daniel Tiger) Daniel Tiger: "Wow! I can't believe all of you game me those combos!" Tim Jamal: "Here's Mario Kart Wii, New Super Mario Wii, Pokemon Battle Revolution, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario Party 8, and Mario Party 9 for the Wii." (offers them to Daniel Tiger) Daniel Tiger: "Thank you." Ralphie Tenelli: "Here's a massive amounts of Disney books from a largest Disney store in the Neighborhood of Make Believe. (offers them to Daniel Tiger, who he is now super happier) Daniel Tiger: (with tears of happiness filling his eyes) WOW! Look at all this Disney books! Thank you, Ralphie! You're the best! (cries tears of happiness) Phoebe Terese: "Also, here's Mario Party 4, Mario Party 5, Mario Party 6, Mario Party 7, Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness, and Pokemon Colosseum for Gamecube." (offers them to Daniel Tiger) Daniel Tiger: "Thanks, you're the best." Arnold Perlstein: "I got you Mulan/Mulan II (3-Disc Special Edition) for Blu-ray." (offers it to Daniel Tiger) Daniel Tiger: "Thank you." Warren: "Man! I can't believe they put on this crappy non-Disney song! I know, I'll put on Michael Jackson's Thriller on full blast! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaah!" then puts on Michael Jackson's Thriller on the radio at a maximum full blast, causing everyone in GoAnimate City but Warren to cover their ears. Daniel Tiger doesn't like it at all! Alan Cook then turns off the radio and is mad at Warren. Alan: Warren! don't you dare put on Michael Jackson's Thriller. You know Daniel Tiger and his friends and family will have nightmares if you put it on and they really hate that song! That's a 1st strike! 4 more strikes to go! I'll be right back from work." Warren: "I'm going to touch Daniel Tiger's birthday presents." then touches all of Daniel Tiger's birthday presents. Daniel Tiger came in and he became mad at Warren. Daniel Tiger: Warren, why did you touch my birthday presents?! That's it! I'm telling your dad! That's a 2nd strike!" cut to Daniel Tiger and his friends disco dancing to Self Control by Laura Branigan. Warren doesn't like that song Warren: "Man! Why did they put on this crappiest song! I know, I'll put on Family Guy theme song!" then puts on the Family Guy theme song at full blast, causing everyone but Warren to cover their ears. Daniel Tiger doesn't like it at all, either!! Patty Rabbit then turns off the radio and is mad at Warren Patty Rabbit: "Warren Cook, don't you ever dare put on the Family Guy theme song! Don't you know Family Guy and Adult Swim are very inappropiate?! That's a 3rd strike!" cut to Kimba in a 1980s party suit and Kitty in a pink party dress romantically dancing and listening to Waiting For A Girl Like You by Foreigner and Warren comes into the family room Warren: "Man, this song is completely stupid! I know, I'll destroy this radio by throwing a water balloon at it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, HAAAAH! then grabs at a green water balloon and throws it at the radio, soaking it with water, destroying it for good and it exploded. Kimba and Kitty then look at Warren with angry faces Kimba: "Warren! Why did you interrupt our romantic dancing?! That is so rude to do that!" Kitty: "Kimba's right! It's inappropriate to ruin our dancing! That's a 4th strike!" Goku: "We're gonna do cake." Tiger then blows the candles out on his trolley shaped cake as they cheered we hear a loud, excited scream Hongmao: "Alert! Intruder is coming in without respect!" one screaming turns out to be Warren Cook Tommy Vercetti: "Oh no! Not Warren Cook!" Lantu: "Not Warren Cook again!" Claude Speed: "I agree, anything but that Disney loving creep!" Huang Lee: "And how did I know she had been coming?" Warren: (running and jumping into the pool) "GERONIMO, MOTHERF***ERRRRRRRRRS!" (splash) Carl Johnson: "Ugh! I'm all wet!" Michael De Santa: "Me too!" Daniel Tiger: "Now look what have you done to me! You got me all wet!" Franklin Clinton: "Excuse me, what are you doing in here?!" Warren: (rapping a song) "Yo, b**** *** jews! Well I'm gonna p*** in the d*** pool, cause *****y ***holes think I'm so f***ing god damn cool! When the water turns yellow, give it a lick, if not, SUCK MY D***! SIEG HEIL!!!" urinates very big in the pool Claude Speed: "Hate to break it to you all, but I ain't seeing this. Please excuse me while I get my barf bag!" (runs off) Blinky Bill: Me too. You're so disgusting, Warren!" (runs off as well) Warren: (still rapping) "Now time for it to get filled with s***! Then you n*****s are gonna kiss my armpits! Then I'll put your f***ing faces to my ***, and you'll suffer the act of passing gas!" defecates in the pool and farts in the pool Trevor Phillips: "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! THIS IS SO INAPPROPRIATE AND DISGUSTING!" Ralphie Tenelli: "I think I'm gonna be sick!" (runs off) Daniel Tiger: "I think I'm gonna faint!" Niko Bellic: "YOU STUPID, STUPID, STUPID DISNEY LOVING FREAK, I AGREE WITH ALL OF OUT FRIENDS!" Warren: (rapping the final verse) "OH F*** YOU JERKS! NOW I'M SO COOL BECAUSE I TOOK A P*** AND S*** IN THE D*** POOL! YOU'RE ALL SUCH A B****, I LIKE DISNEY YA PUNK A** *****ES, AND THAT'S WHY I AIN'T A ****ING FOOL! SIEG HEIL!!!!!" Daniel Tiger: (in Kidaroo voice) "WARREN! You need to leave the pool because you nearly ruined my party! That's a 5th and final strike!" Warren: "Screw you, b****!" Luiz Lopez: "If you keep this up, I will feature you in a future behavior card day video and make you be in dead meat!" Trevor Phillips: "I agree! You better leave or else!" Warren: "Or else what?" Daniel Tiger: "We will call your father for getting 5 strikes and trying to ruin my birthday!" Prince Wednesday: "And you will be in big trouble!" O the Owl: "And also, we will have to clean up the mess you made in the pool." Miss Elaiana: "That way, we will continue the party without any disturbance and you will watch our show." Mom Tiger: "Such as any party poopers like you!" Mario: "That's-a right!" Luigi: "We-a will also punch-a you goodbye!" Patty Rabbit: "I'm calling your dad now!" Bobby Bear: "How about you don't get any Disney presents next birthday FOREVER?! You will have a Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood birthday party forever every birthday" Warren: "**** no!" then throws several boxes of large cheese pizza and lots of party snacks and soda at Daniel Tiger and they hit him right on the face and. Warren then pees and poops all over the place. Daniel Tiger has had enough Warren: "Why the F*** not, *****?! Miss Elaina: "Dude! He just swore at me and used the N word!" Daniel Tiger: (in Kidaroo Voice) "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU LIMEY?!" Warren: (in Quagmire's voice) "Ha, ha, ha, ha! I'm so f***ing sorry, I'm so sorry, ya bastards! All I'm saying was...! then took out a large megaphone Warren: (using megaphone while screaming) HOW WOULD LIKE YOU SUCK MY PUNK A** BALLS, DANIEL TIGER YA *****? SCREW YOU, EVERYONE!!!" Tiger has had enough! Daniel Tiger: (in Kidaroo Voice with fire surrounding him and in his eyes) "OH (15x)! WARREN COOK! THAT'S A 5TH AND FINAL STRIKE! THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! THAT IS IT! WE'RE CALLING YOUR PARENTS! Warren: "F*** no! F*** no! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Patty Rabbit: (on the phone) "Hello, Alan and Catherine. Your son, Warren destroyed Daniel Tiger's birthday party. Will you pick him up at once? OK. Goodbye!" the time Alan and Catherine arrived Alan: (in Scary Voice while the background is black with fire surrounding him) "WARREN (18x)! WHAT THE F***ING GOD DAMN BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU BLOODY A** F***TARDED BASTARD?! GET YOUR GODD*** A** OVER HERE RIGHT NOOOOOOOW, YOU PUNK A** BASTARDLY RETARDED BITCH!" growls angrily takes out a AK-47 and shoots Daniel Tiger's girlfriend, Isabelle several times at rapid fire, killing her and takes out a massive napalm bomb and throws it at Tigey and it exploded, destroying Daniel Tiger's favorite toy for good and also killing 46 people. Daniel Tiger: "TIGEY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tiger then ran off to pick up what is left of his favorite toy and he sobbed and everyone is angry at Warren Catherine: Warren! I cannot believe you destroyed Tigey and killed so many people! That's it, you're grounded for all eternity! Now we're going to pay $20.00 to replace Daniel's old Tigey doll!" Alan: "I'm taking the guns and explosives off you and I'm also calling the police and the law enforcement and the military on you!" Warren: (in Kidaroo Voice) "Never! You cannot make me!" Alan: "Hey! Get back here you naughty boy!" Alan: "Police and military service please because Warren Police Officer: "This is Officer Peter, and I'm here to inform Warren that he needs to pay every hospital bill on those people!" back to Daniel Tiger's house, everyone is in the kitchen Daniel Tiger: "Now that Warren Cook is gone and that the urine and feces in the pool have been cleaned up, we still had a great time swimming, playing, and even having a barbecue! Now the cake is ready! I want you all to sing happy birthday with me! One...two...three!" Coach Zucchini: "Go!" Everyone: (singing in unison) "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Igor! Happy birthday to you!" Coach Zucchini: "Now, here's something extra!" Shauna: "Blow the candles out, my boyfriend!" blows out the candles applauds for Igor Sophie: "Now, what is your wish?" Igor: "I wish that....um, I have every Nintendo game in the world!" Coach Zucchini: "Oh, one thing I forgot, I also installed every Nintendo arcade game on your MAME computer!" Igor: "Cool!" laughs and applauds and we zoom out of Igor's house and an iris out effect plays End! Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Series